


Westward by Sea (North Winds Remix)

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Preparations are made for Erik's journey to the mystical kingdom of Genosha. And Charles divines a ritual to Njǫrd, god of the sea, to ensure their safe passage.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Raven | Mystique mentioned, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier mentioned
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Westward by Sea (North Winds Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [North Winds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046608) by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche). 
  * In response to a prompt by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit): none
> 
> Previous remixes, if any: all remixes are tagged and/or have the word "remix" in the title
> 
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: Yes
> 
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: Yes
> 
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): Yes
> 
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: Yes
> 
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: Yes
> 
> Note: A remix/sequel to the original fic, and will make more sense if you've read the wonderful 'North Winds'.

Preparations for the journey began in earnest in the spring, when the snow melted and construction could begin on _skei_ _ð_ for the crossing _._ Though Erik and his men were accomplished seafarers, their trip to Genosha would be a dangerous one; a three week trip across open water, even with favorable winds and the mild summer clime. The gifted shipwright Henri led the others in the building of two new longships, each _skei_ _ð_ capable of carrying fifty warriors with armor and weapons. And it was Aligsandir who organized their supplies for the long journey, directing those who would remain behind to cure meat and fish and fill water barrels for drinking. 

Much of Erik’s time was taken up in the days before departure, by Ravn, who would command the second _skei_ _ð_ , and Logann, who would stay and protect the stronghold. Many days he would speak with his second, on ways to fortify their lands from invaders, whether the Franks from the south or other Jarls who would seek to annex Erik’s territory in his absence. At night he pored over what maps they could find with Ravn, charting their path with excitement and trepidation, eager for a new purpose beyond vengeance and blood. They coupled too on occasion, to sate their physical needs, with neither keen to seek a mate or affairs of the heart. It suited Erik well, their arrangement, for Ravn was stout of heart and pleasing to the eye, and did not speak in vague riddles that drove him mad with annoyance.

That was the purview of their _sei_ _ð_ _hrma_ _ð_ _r,_ Charles, who was yet an enigma to Erik, and utterly absorbing.

They had little time together, since their return from Frankia, though Erik glimpsed him occasionally in the company of his men. Much of Charles’ attention was devoted to Jeanne - another of the gifted - and teaching her the practice of _sei_ _ð_ _r_ in Freyja’s name. Her mate Scottin too sat frequently at his hearth, for Charles had much to impart on the coming seasons, sharing his knowledge of the land’s bounty and better methods for farming. How he came to such secrets, Charles would not say, and Erik cared only that he used them for the betterment of his people.

He pretended not to notice the many nights Charles spent in Logann’s bed, or how it made his skin itch at the thought of it; of the way Charles might look to coveting eyes, splayed naked and spent beneath the warrior’s bulk. Did he allow Logann liberties beyond the simple yield of his flesh? Had his second seen Charles’ true face? Did he know how the _sei_ _ð_ _hrma_ _ð_ _r_ looked beneath his always painted mask?

It was not a question that required an answer, though Erik got one just three days before their departure.

As Jarl, Erik had the luxury of privacy, for one half of a longhouse was given to his sole use, the other for the storage of grains and other foodstuffs through the harsh Scanian winters. It was here that Charles sought him out, in the dark of night, when all were sleeping soundly in their beds. It would have startled him to violence, had he not caught Charles’ distinctive scent; the bitter tang of blue woad that followed in his wake.

“Charles?”

In the light of the pale moon he looked even more beautiful, and otherworldly, and Erik ached to reach out and touch. Of course he knew better than to risk the wrath of a _sei_ _ð_ _hrma_ _ð_ _r_ , but oh how he _wanted,_ as he’s never wanted before.

“There is a ritual we must perform,” Charles said, barely above a whisper, “a union of spirits, to bless our journey forth.”

Puzzled, Erik could only shake his head. “A ritual? Now?”

“It must be now,” Charles answered, startling Erik as he climbed gingerly onto the bed. Then he drew a dagger from his belt, the steel glinting wickedly in the moonlight and added, “Again on the morrow, and once more after that.”

It was unwise to lower his guard before a live blade, though Erik did not believe that Charles meant to kill him here, in the middle of his stronghold. Still—

“Do you mean to stick me with that knife, and make me bleed all over my furs?” 

Charles grinned. “Only a little. And I shall have you do the same to me in turn.”

“And what is the purpose of such an act?” Erik asked, now more curious than ever. “Do we make a sacrifice of blood in exchange for Freyja’s blessing?”

Shaking his head, Charles set the blade beside Erik, and peeled his tunic over his head, baring his chest. “Not to the goddess of seiðr but to her father, Njǫrd, god of the sea. And it is not only blood that must be spilled but also of seed. You must join with me, in mind and in body, so _He_ will know that our cause and our hearts are as one.” 

Though his mind urged caution still, his body paid it no heed. He pulled Charles closer without thinking, and let his covers fall away to reveal his nudity beneath. “You seek to bind us together with your sorcery, Charles? I seek no mate at my side, not even one so powerful as you.” 

Something like regret flitted over Charles’ face, though Erik did not think the _sei_ _ð_ _hrma_ _ð_ _r_ was truly wounded by his words. Indeed, Charles simply smiled at him and answered, “Have no fear, Erik, for that is not our fate.”

He said it with such conviction - with a surety Erik himself didn’t possess – that clearly spoke to Charles bearing witness to a vision, or a premonition of the future. “What did you see? What happens to us? To the men who follow me?”

Charles hesitated, before tilting his head to meet Erik’s gaze. “We will find Genosha, and lose none in the crossing. Beyond that I cannot tell.”

“And to us? To you and me?”

“I…do not know.”

Erik scoffed. “You’re a poor liar.”

“And you are a _fool_ , Jarl Magnus. I offer you good counsel, and you waste words insulting me! If you will not do this, than I will take my leave.”

In the dark, Charles’ eyes flashed like blue fire, anger – and perhaps fear – colouring his face. His fury drew Erik in, as a moth to a flame, as Charles struggled between dueling impulses – to complete the ritual, or else let pride drive him away.

But before he could choose, Erik grabbed him by the arm and pinned him immobile to the bed.

“I am no fool,” Erik said, kissing him roughly and drawing a gasp. “I will take what you offer freely, even if poison falls from your lips.”

“I tell no lies,” Charles countered, letting Erik strip him bare and settle between his thighs. Skin on skin they lay, as Erik slowly ground his hips, hands mapping every inch of supple flesh within his reach. “Only possibilities.”

“You offer half-truths.”

“I offer everything,” Charles said, with a mirthless smile. “Everything, and it will not be enough.”

And then Charles kissed him, and Erik let his retort slip like grains of sand through his fingertips.

  
**

He did not understand that night, or the next, nor the many that follow.

But he did wake to the sight of Charles’ unpainted face the next morning, as he lay asleep against Erik’s chest.

  
**

What Charles didn’t tell him was this—

A beach, on a faraway shore.

A battle, that will drive them apart.

A choice, that each of them must make. A choice that could unite them in glory or forever tear them apart.


End file.
